


Baci Scandalosi [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Facial, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: La bocca di Gellert è la cosa più vicina al paradiso che Albus abbia mai conosciuto...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Baci Scandalosi [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

Albus si lascia scappare un debole gemito attraverso le rosse labbra socchiuse.

Subito si costringe a riaprire gli occhi.

Non _vuole_ smettere di guardare giù. Al capo biondo che – nella penombra bluastra della sua piccola stanza, dal soffitto basso – si muove ritmicamente tra le sue cosce allargate. Alle labbra lucide di saliva che formano una stupefacente e perfetta _O_ attorno al suo uccello duro. Alle mani belle e aristocratiche affondate nella stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.

Gellert piega la testa di lato e lo scruta, penetrandolo con la sua eterea iride d’argento. Per un attimo, gli angoli della sua bocca si piegano all’insù, in un accenno di sorriso malizioso. E il cuore di Albus, che sta martellando come un maglio contro le sue costole, pare perdere un battito.

Devono fare piano. Piano. Il più _piano_ possibile.

La porta della stanza è solo accostata. Non possono chiuderla del tutto. Ariana è di sotto ad ascoltare della musica. È stata inquieta per tutta la notte, come le succede spesso. _Incubi_. Ecco perché Albus ha invitato Gellert a passare il pomeriggio lì, invece di andare con lui al fiume. Se succede qualcosa, se sua sorella si fa prendere da uno dei suoi soliti attacchi, lui dovrà scendere a calmarla. E Aberforth... è nella sua stanza, in fondo al corridoio, a fare i compiti delle vacanze. Albus deve tenerlo d’occhio. Sembrava aver iniziato a rigare più diritto dopo la morte di Kendra. Ma da quando è arrivato Gellert, il suo problematico fratello è tornato quello di prima. Non può permettere che…

_“Hm_!” Sussulta violentemente, affondandosi gli incisivi nel labbro.

Corruga la fronte e torna a stringere le palpebre. Non può farne a meno. Anche se vorrebbe vedere la sua asta fradicia scivolare dentro la bocca di Gellert. Il modo in cui quelle labbra deliziose si aprono per accoglierlo. Si rilassano per massaggiarlo. Si contraggono per succhiarlo. E – soprattutto - il modo in cui l’altro lo _guarda_. Come se Albus fosse… la cosa più bella del mondo.

Con Elphias, non è mai davvero andato oltre i baci e qualche carezza intima. E, ad ogni modo, non è mai stato _così_. Così intenso, così disperato. Da quel giorno al fiume, lui e Gellert non riescono più a smettere di toccarsi.

Sente le assi del pavimento scricchiolare appena sotto le ginocchia dell’altro ragazzo. Il fruscio elettrico dei suoi capelli sui pantaloni, mentre muove entusiasticamente la testa. I suoi respiri affannosi attraverso il naso. I rumori indecenti e bagnati che fa con la bocca.

_Oh, quella bocca_. Una guaina di rovente velluto bagnato che lo avvolge, facendolo impazzire.

Rabbrividisce tutto e ingoia un altro disperato gemito. Pregando che i suoi fratelli non li sentano. Che i pochi elfi domestici rimasti a servizio della famiglia Dumbledore siano impegnati altrove. Che nessuno in casa… _in città_ , per una volta tanto, abbia bisogno di _lui_. Che non capiti _niente_ che richieda la sua attenzione. O il suo intervento. Per un po’, solo per un po’.

Con un piccolo, impaziente e strozzato grugnito – conficcandogli la punta delle dita nelle cosce - Gellert abbassa ancora di più la testa e le spalle.

Albus inspira bruscamente l’aria nei polmoni e rovescia gli occhi. È _completamente_ dentro adesso. Spalanca la bocca in una silenziosa esclamazione. La punta del suo uccello ha appena urtato il fondo la gola dell’altro ragazzo.

Lotta con se stesso per riuscire a sollevare le palpebre. Poi sente Gellert emettere un suono basso e gutturale: una vibrazione tormentosa che risale il suo sesso e gli esplode dolcemente nei testicoli.

Albus si lascia ricadere sul letto, premendosi entrambe le mani la bocca per soffocare un lungo grido di piacere, un attimo prima che tutto si dissolva. Quando il mondo torna ad avere senso e forma, stagliato contro le travi del soffitto, vede sopra di sé il volto soddisfatto di Gellert. Lo fissa con le palpebre socchiuse e un sorriso appena accennato, come se sapesse un segreto che lui non sa. Poi spalanca le labbra in modo osceno, mostrandogli lunghi e sottili fili di saliva. E il piatto della lingua schizzato di bianco.

Richiude le labbra. Lo afferra per i polsi, spingendogli le mani sopra la testa, e si china per baciarlo. Quando gli spinge in bocca la lingua, Albus emette un gemito strozzato e schiaccia la nuca all’indietro, contro il materasso duro, cercando di sottrarsi.

L’altro gli ride piano nella bocca, ma non gli dà scampo. Lo costringe ad assaggiare il suo stesso sperma misto alla saliva. Un gusto amaro e salato. E vagamente familiare. Che gli aderisce al palato anche dopo che ha deglutito. “Hai un sapore talmente buono, _Tomatchen_.” Sussurra l’altro ragazzo contro le sue labbra, appena il bacio si interrompe.

“ _Ah_.” È l’unico tremante suono che Albus riesce ad emettere.

Come fa Gellert a dire e fare sempre cose così scandalose con tanta nonchalance? Albus lo fissa ansante e deliziato. Dimena debolmente i polsi nella stretta delle sue dita. La sensazione di avere le braccia bloccate, di essere _inerme_ , gli fa provare qualcosa di molto nebuloso in fondo allo stomaco.

“Che c’è?” Gli chiede l’altro sottovoce. I lunghi capelli dorati meravigliosamente scarmigliati attorno al viso affilato. Gli occhi lucenti. Fa guizzare fuori la punta della lingua per lambire l’angolo della propria bocca.

“Questo… questo…”

“In ungherese si chiama _leszopás_. Bocchino.” Lo soccorre Gellert, con finta sollecitudine. “Il tedesco non ha parole così divertenti.”

Albus avverte un’altra vampata agli zigomi e richiude le palpebre. In parte per proteggersi da quel termine così volgare e sfacciato. In parte per tentare nascondere quanto il suono ruvido di quei proibiti sussurri lo ecciti. La risata soffocata dell’altro fa tremare il letto.

Il sesso che ha sempre immaginato… quello di cui ha sentito parlare, che gli hanno _insegnato_ non è affatto così. _Quelle…_ quelle sono le cose che… ha sentito bisbigliare si fanno nei bordelli.

_Oh, per Merlino_.

Quelle sono le cose che ha letto in libri che sapeva di non dover leggere. Nelle foto che sapeva di non dover guardare. Pensa con un violento brivido di vergogna. Sentendosi _sporco_. E _libero_.

Dove… dove le ha imparate, Gellert? A Durmstrang? Con chi altro le ha fatte? Che… tipo di esperienze ha avuto, prima di conoscere lui? Vorrebbe chiederglielo. Ma non ne ha il coraggio. Le domande gli si accartocciano in gola, riducendosi a un debole squittio. Sono cose… _private_. Un bravo ragazzo non ne parla.

“Vuoi farlo tu a me?” Gli chiede l’altro in un basso sussurro. Quella domanda coglie Albus del tutto alla sprovvista.

Riapre le palpebre di scatto e le sbatte. Dall’alto, dorato contro la penombra bluastra, Gellert lo scruta in attesa. Inchiodandolo con lo sguardo come fa con le mani.

Vuole farlo? Assaggiare l’altro ragazzo in modo così intimo? “ _Sì_.” La riposta gli scivola fuori dalle labbra prima che possa riacciuffarla.

Gellert gli scocca un rapido, affilato sorriso. E poi lo bacia, prima di lasciarsi ricadere sul fianco, liberandogli le mani. “Vieni.” Sussurra, abbassandosi delle bretelle e aprendosi la patta con un movimento rapido e secco. Privo di esitazioni. “Ti insegno come si fa.”

_Ti insegno come si fa_. Quella frase ha su Albus lo stesso effetto delle mani bloccate sopra la testa. Delle parole indecenti sussurrate a bassa voce. Di quando lui e Gellert si promettono che, alla fine dell’estate, lasceranno per sempre Godric’s Hollow.

Lancia una rapida occhiata alla porta accostata. Nessun rumore da sotto. A parte la debole e gracchiante melodia del grammofono, regalatogli i nonni babbani, che sembra ripetersi all’infinito.

Si volta appena in tempo per vedere Gellert infilare i pollici nei pantaloni e spingerli giù insieme alla biancheria. Scoprendo la vita sottile, le linee dell’amore e il membro duro.

Serra la mascella e deglutisce, anche se all’improvviso gli sembra di avere la bocca secca. Con un respiro tremulo, affonda il gomito nel materasso. È la prima volta che vede il sesso di Gellert da vicino. _È la prima volta che vede l’uccello di un altro ragazzo_. È… è diverso dal suo realizza, sentendosi subito sciocco per averlo pensato. Ed è _grosso_. Non sa se riuscirà a infilarselo tutto in bocca. A fare quello che l’altro ha fatto a lui…

Lo esplora con dei rapidi movimenti degli occhi - la pelle pallida, le vene in rilievo, la forma sottile e arcuata – mentre, nelle orecchie, sente il battito violento e cadenzato del proprio cuore.

La mano di Gellert gli affonda tra i riccioli della fronte in una carezza “Rilassati, Albus.” Nel suo sussurro si mescolano desiderio e un pizzico di scherno. Anche se Albus non può ( _non vuole_ ) guardarlo in faccia adesso, sa perfettamente che espressione deve avere. “Prendilo in mano.”

Finora è sempre stato Gellert a toccarlo, sue le dita a tormentarlo, a spingerli entrambi oltre il limite. Albus esita e poi fa scivolare la mano sul tessuto pregiato dei pantaloni di Gellert, richiudendola attorno alla sua asta. Lo sente sussultare un poco. È davvero _duro_ contro il suo palmo. E _pesante_.

L’anello formato dalle sue dita si stringe un poco. Quando si azzarda a muovere delicatamente il polso, sente l’altro ragazzo sibilare. E, affascinato, vede il suo glande bagnarsi completamente.

“Bacialo.” Bisbiglia all’improvviso Gellert. Il suo ventre piatto si solleva e si abbassa rapidamente. “Bacialo. Sulla punta.” La sua voce ruvida e bassa gronda urgenza. Ma le dita con cui gli accarezza lo scalpo e poi l’orecchio, facendogli venire la pelle d’ora sul collo e la nuca, si muovono in modo così delicato.

Lentamente, Albus piega il collo e preme le labbra socchiuse sulla piccola fessura stillante. _Carne liscia come seta. E rovente come fuoco._ Subito il liquido seminale, trasparente e appiccicoso, gli aderisce alle labbra. Lui le preme insieme per un attimo e poi lo bacia di nuovo. Un minuscolo cauto bacio, su quella pelle morbida. Tutto sta scivolando via. La piccola stanza, il pensiero dei suoi fratelli, le sue preoccupazioni. Spinge fuori la punta della lingua e la preme delicatamente sotto la fessura. Un sapore violento, salato e amaro.

“Bei Den… _Göttern_!” Sente Gellert esclamare. L’ultima parola è come una piccola esplosione.

Albus solleva gli occhi di scatto. La piccola bolla di incosciente piacere in cui si era perso sembra essere scoppiata. “Fa’ piano.” Intima.

Lancia un rapido sguardo alla porta. Poi al viso dell’altro ragazzo. E il suo sguardo penetrante e smanioso gli fa provare come una vertigine.

Gellert gli sfiora la linea irrigidita della mascella con il pollice. “Non smettere.” La sua voce è percorsa da un fremito.

_Non ne ha alcuna intenzione_ , Albus si rende conto. Il viso di nuovo in fiamme, il sapore dell’altro che gli scotta sulla lingua. Appena riabbassa gli occhi, sente le dita del ragazzo afferrargli il lobo dell’orecchio e tirare.

“ _Guardami_.” Gli ordina Gellert.

Albus deglutisce di nuovo. Serra le palpebre, combattendo contro se stesso. Le riapre e torna ad affondare lo sguardo nel suo.

Quando china la testa, preme il labbro inferiore contro la punta del sesso del ragazzo e lo _vede_ sussultare, sente che la realtà torna lentamente a scolorire e disfarsi. A contrarsi. Restringendosi a loro due soltanto. Al loro piacere. Che tutto il resto perde importanza.

Si prende un lungo istante per continuare a strofinare le labbra socchiuse contro la pelle rovente e bagnata di Gellert. Poi apre la bocca un po’ di più e accoglie il membro turgido dentro di sé. Graffiandolo goffamente con gli incisivi.

“ _Scheiße_!” Sibila Gellert ( _a voce troppo alta?_ ). “ _Oh_.” Resta a bocca spalancata per un lungo istante, la lingua ripiegata contro il palato. “Nascondi i denti.” Boccheggia, appena sembra riuscire a riprendere fiato. Ha le dita avviluppate nei suoi capelli. Lo sguardo annebbiato e le iridi lucide.

Immobile, con il sesso dell’altro contro la lingua, Albus ripiega le labbra e obbedisce. Rilassa il collo e affonda lentamente verso il basso. Lasciandosi invadere da quella carne dura e rovente. Mentre le sue orecchie si riempiono dei dolci suoni che l’altro ragazzo cerca inutilmente di trattenere. Mentre la sua lingua registra la differenza tra la carne vellutata della punta e quella granulosa, appena sotto il bordo rialzato della cappella. E i suoi occhi bevono le espressioni che si susseguono sul viso dell’altro.

“ _Adoro_ la tua faccia.” Bisbiglia all’improvviso Gellert, quasi facendo eco ai suoi pensieri. Come se gli avesse letto nella mente, come tanto spesso accade.

Con un languido battito di palpebre e la bocca gloriosamente piena, Albus tenta di affondare un altro po’.

Gellert schiaccia insieme le labbra e scuote la testa. “Non...” Un piccolo gemito. “Basta. Ora _succhialo_.”

Albus emette un inarticolato suono d’eccitazione, così basso che pare uscirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco invece che dalla gola. Si ferma. Annuisce piano. Poi incava le guance ormai roventi e _obbedisce._ Inizia a muovere le testa senza nemmeno rendersene del tutto conto. La solleva, la abbassa e continua a succhiare. Dimenticando di deglutire. Sentendo il sesso dell’altro scivolargli sulla lingua e fra le labbra, strofinarglisi contro il palato. Dentro e poi di nuovo fuori. _Dentro e fuori_. Si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato. Rilassa la mandibola. Poi torna a serrare le labbra, coprendo i denti. Le sue palpebre minacciano di chiudersi...

“Per Wotan, la tua espressione…” Gellert emette un suono strozzato e contrae gli addominali. Gli sfila rapidamente la mano dai capelli, gliela preme sulla spalla e lo spinge via. Albus si ritrova all’improvviso con la bocca aperta e vuota. È un piccolo shock. Quasi quanto quello del caldo schizzo di sperma che lo colpisce alla guancia, un attimo prima che Gellert ricada all’indietro sul materasso con il pugno infilato tra i denti.

Albus resta a fissarlo, con il respiro affannoso. Gli sembra di avere le labbra gonfie e scorticate. La lingua inturgidita. La mandibola allentata.

“Oh, _Albus_ …” Deglutisce alla fine Gellert, risollevando a fatica la testa. Si fissano attraverso la penombra. Entrambi senza fiato, con gli occhi sgranati e le bocche spalancate.

Poi il ragazzo dai capelli biondi tende il braccio e, con la punta del pollice, raccoglie dalla sua guancia il perlaceo schizzo di sborra. Come magnetizzato, Albus volta la testa e spinge fuori la lingua per lambire quel liquido tiepido di cui ormai ha imparato a conoscere il sapore.

Con violento brivido, Gellert lo afferra per la camicia e lo attira a sé per un lungo bacio famelico. “Questo.” Sibila dentro la sua bocca, impastando i loro sapori con la lingua. “Non devi farlo _con_ nessun altro. _A_ nessun altro. _Mai_.”

Albus scuote debolmente il capo. Così felice che potrebbe morire. _Perso_. In quel momento. In quel bacio. In quel sapore. Nella sensazione di piacere e potere. Nell’incredulità per quello che ha appena fatto. “Con nessun altro.”

“Potrei _uccidere_ se lo fai.” Mormora l’altro in un tono feroce e appassionato, stringendolo a sé.

Spesso Gellert dice cose spaventose come quella. E Albus ha la vaga consapevolezza che dica sul serio. Che il ragazzo di cui è così perdutamente innamorato non sia una brava persona… Ma non gli importa. Perché anche Gellert sa perfettamente che, in fondo in fondo, nemmeno lui lo è. _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. Non è il bravo ragazzo che tutti pensano che sia. Lo studente brillante con la testa sulle spalle. Il devoto giovanotto che ha scelto di rinunciare a tutto per farsi carico della propria famiglia. _Non lo è affatto_. Nella sua mente e nel suo cuore ci sono luoghi oscuri.

Ma nemmeno a Gellert importa.

“Voglio soltanto te.” Promette solennemente, sottovoce. Ed è l’assoluta verità.

**Author's Note:**

> Nel nostro head-canon, essendo un nobile originario dell'Impero Austro-Ungarico, Gellert parla fluentemente sia il tedesco che l'ungherese. Mentre scivola abbastanza spesso nel tedesco (anche perché ad Albus piace molto <3), inizia a parlare ungherese soltanto quando è sconvolto o arrabbiato.  
> In questo caso, usa la parola ungherese per "pompino" per il semplice motivo che ci piaceva di più del termine tedesco.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Kudos a CamilleDuDemon per essere la nostra ufficiale porno-spacciatrice di espressioni in tedesco. Se Gellert parla tedesco, è grazie a te! <3
> 
> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
